From Around the World
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Mark Fischbach is expecting a visit from his YouTube friend Sean McLoughin, not an ominous text that sends him halfway around the world on a wild goose chase... but just who is behind this and will they cause damage that is irreversible?
1. Chapter 1

**Mark**

I was bustling around my home, cleaning it in preparation for my friend Sean McLoughlin, or as he was known on YouTube: Jacksepticeye. My name is Mark Fischbach, or YouTube sensation Markiplier.

I glanced at the clock and cursed to myself. 5 p.m. I was late! Jack's plane was meant to come into LA at 4:30. If I was lucky, my friend would be going through customs and all that jazz at the airport and wouldn't even realize I wasn't there. I jumped into my car and sped off, trying to get there as quickly as possible.

When I finally got there, I looked around cluelessly for a few minutes, then looked at the arrival board. Ireland had arrived twenty-five minutes prior. I looked around at the crowd of people, but did not see Jack. Then I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I made a face when I saw an incoming photo from an unknown number. Nervous and uncertain, I opened the text.

'Looking for this?' The text read, then the photo downloaded. I almost gasped aloud when I saw Jack tied and gagged, staring at the camera with eyes full of terror.

I bit my knuckle as another text came through, no photo this time.

'Listen closely. Buy a ticket to London, England. Do not bring anything at all except what you have on you right at this moment. When you land, there will be another set of instructions waiting for you.'

My heart pounded as I fumbled with my phone, trying to dial 911. But before I could finish, I received yet another text.

'If you dare try to call the police, we'll put a bullet through his skull.'

My heart fell to my stomach and I hurried helplessly to the ticket counter.

"Hi, how may I help you today? The woman at the desk asked.

"I need a ticket for the soonest flight to London..." I drew a hand through my messy hair.

"Alright." She typed on her computer and I tapped my fingers nervously on the desk.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yes."

"Well here you are... Gate C at 7 p.m."

"Thank you." And with that, I hurried off to Gate C.

I knew I had a long flight ahead of me and I had no idea what to do when I got there. England? Why? Maybe I could find my British YouTuber friend Yamimash, real name Aaron Ash.

* * *

Sure enough, when I got to London there was an airport worker who greeted me when I got off.

"Mark Fischbach?" Her British accent surprised me for a second because I was so tired.

"Yes?"

"I was instructed to give this to you." she said, handing me a cheap cell phone. I stared at it in awe.

"By who?"

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry. They didn't say." And she went back to her work. I inspected the phone and realized there was a message waiting for me.

'Hello. It seems you've made it. Congratulations. He's still alive... for now. What you must do now is go to this address listed below. It is a hotel where there is a room waiting for you under your name. Go there and wait for further instructions.'

"God dammit." I hissed. I wasn't going to listen to this... this thing. I had to find Yami. I knew exactly where Yami lived too... I just needed a cab.

* * *

The next text came through just as I was paying the taxi driver through his window after getting out at Aaron's home.

'I wouldn't go in there if I was you...' I got scared, but I wouldn't back down. There was no way this faceless thing was going to control me

Iraced up the walkway and knocked rapidly. I waited a decent time before knocking again. No one came, but a text instead.

'I'm warning you now...'

I shook my head and shouldered the door open. I gasped when I saw the hallway that greeted me was covered in blood.

"Oh God no." I murmured, following the blood trail. "Yami?!"

As I emerged into the kitchen, I was greeted by a gruesome sight that should have only been seen through a computer screen in one of my many video games I played. Aaron and Jess's cat was laying on their counter, belly split open, guts spilling out and onto the floor. Splattered across their white walls was a messy, handwritten message in blood. A warning.

'Don't go into the bedroom.'

My fear crackled through the air, but a morbid curiousity made my feet tingle with the need to go against this message...

Upon entering the bedroom, I fell to my knees in shock. Aaron's girlfriend Jess laid, bathing in a pool of her own blood in bed, eyes wide with the fear of her killer, even in death. On the wall opposite of me, a second, more deadly message had been made, waiting.

'Well Mark... I told you...'

"Oh God... oh God..."

Where was Aaron? Was he dead too?

As if this psycho was watching me and could read my thoughts, another text came through, this one with another photo. This terrified me, but I still opened the text.

'Not yet...'

The picture downloaded to show Yamimash, beaten, bruised, bloody and unconsious, tied up for the picture. No evidence of Jack was in this picture, which sent chills down my spine.

Another text... another photo.

'Oh, he's fine.'

Jack with the same horrified look, this time with blood dripping out of a cut above his eye.

"Oh God... Jack... Yami..." I ran my hands through my hair and screamed in frustration.

"NooOaaah!"

I threw my hands in the air.

"WHY?! Why are you doing this?!"

I called the police to leave an anonomyus tip about Jess. I knew this faceless killer would not like that, but I didn't care... Unless he killed again... Yami or Jack...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

Darkness seemed to consume me. I had no idea how long I was in that room. Only the flash of a camera lit my world for split seconds each time. He didn't speak. Not a word. He would come in, throwing things at me like a water bottle or a chunk of some indistinguishable meat. At least he was keeping me fed and watered. I called it a he, but honestly, I had no idea...

I was unsure of how long it had been since his last entry, but he soon returned. And this time, he wasn't alone. A thud and a groan signaled a second person.

"Hello?" my voice was muffled by my gag. The only response I got was what I could assume was a fist to the face. I hissed in pain and fell back. The flash of the camera lit the room for enough time for me to see a dark shape that looked like another body. Then seconds later the flash was in my face. I blinked, blinded. Then the door slammed shut. I waited a few seconds to make sure he was gone.

"H-hello?" I asked again nervously. If this person the guy had thrown in had heard me, they didn't answer. I crawled blindly over to them, worming my way actually. To crawl, I would have had to be able to use my hands. It took me some time, but I got over to him and nudged him. No response. He'd made a noise earlier, so he couldn't be dead... I fought against my bonds. The guy holding us here may have thought to give food, but with the inability to use my mouth or hands, I was starving. If I could just get these ropes off... then I could eat, maybe wake the other guy and get him untied. We could surprise the person holding us captive.

The ropes rubbed against my skin, burning. I winced and bit the inside of my cheek. Come on, come on... There was a snapping sound and the pressure against my wrists was released. Yes! I then removed my gag and felt around in the darkness for the water and food. Once I found them, I gulped down a few mouthfuls of the water before coughing at the bitter tang if left on my tongue. This definitely wasn't Ireland's water. Where was I? I shook my head, then tore off a few famished bites of the meat. That was also oddly bitter and I couldn't place the animal it was from just by taste or smell.

When I was done, I shook the body. I couldn't fucking see two feet in front of me, so I hoped it was the person...

"Hey... hey come on. Wake up. Who are you?" I felt around for this person's hands and untied them, receiving a groan.

"Hey... yeah. Wake up. Come on." I took some water from the bottle and sprinkled it on them and they stirred with a start.

"Oh, what the fuck?" a British accent. A familiar British accent.

"Yami?"

"Jack?" he answered, sounding confused.

"Oh my God, it is you!" I threw my arms around him.

"Wh-where are we?" he asked, whilst hugging me back awkwardly.

"I don't know... England maybe, since you're here."

"Well why would they bring you here from Ireland?"

"I was actually... on my way to see Mark... that's all I remember. What do you remember?" I asked. Aaron groaned and rubbed his head.

"Nothing..."

"Oh God... Listen to me Yami... we're in trouble. This guy... I think he's using us to lead Mark here. I don't know why. But he's been taking pictures of me and he took one of you. I'm guessing he's sending them to Mark."

"Who...?"

"I don't know, man... but I'm scared."

Yami put a hand on whatever he could find in the dark, which happened to be my leg.

"It'll be okay... we just need to get out of here and find Mark." Yami murmured. I nodded, then realized he probably couldn't see me.

"Yeah. I think I have an idea..."

"Hmm?"

"Since we're untied now... we can surprise this guy."

"Yeah!" Yami agreed.

"So... Now we just wait I guess."

Yami murmured a noise, then there was silence for a while. I hated silence, especially in the dark. A dark place with no noise really could drive a person crazy... You could start hearing things that weren't even there.

Yami seemed to notice my discomfort somehow, so he spoke up.

"I really wish I remembered how I got here... do you?"

I took in a breath.

"I... I was just getting off the plane at the LA airport... and... this guy bumped into me and dropped his stuff so I went to help him... then when I was crouched down, he put some rag over my mouth and dragged me off as I lost conciousness."

"And no one noticed?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"It's an airport. Most people are too busy to notice. He must have just gotten me on a flight here by claiming we were together and I fell asleep."

"You think he carried you?"

"Well... I'm not that heavy... and he seemed pretty buff."

Yami let out a breathy laugh.

"Hey!" I shoved him indignantly.

"Sorry! It's just a little funny."

More silence.

"So... you really don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" I asked.

"No... just... being at home with my girlfriend..."

"Hmm..." I muttered.

Then the sound. The key in the lock.

"He's coming." I hissed quietly.

We scrambled up. Shit. We should have been ready.

"Go, go." I told him. We stood on seperate sides of what we believed was the door.

"I'll take him. You run." I whispered.

"Kay..." Yami replied.

The door opened with a slow creak, letting in very dim light. This illuminated the tall, dark, figure only slightly, but enough for me to see where I was going.

"ARG!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground.

"GO YAMI, GO!" I called. I felt Yami brush past me and hurry out the door. Then the guy flipped us and pinned me down. Yep... he was too strong.

"You know too much, Sean..." He growled with a grave tone. It was a guy! Or so it sounded... Then he hit me.

* * *

I stirred slowly, blinking in the darkness.I tried to sit up, but grunted. I was tied down in an eagle spread position... to a table? Wait... were were my clothes? I only felt my boxers on me. Then a light switched on, blinding my eyes. I flinched and closed them sort of half way before they adjusted.

"Sean."

I jumped a little, opening my eyes. It was that man from the airport... dressed in the same, not so revealing outfit. Wish I could say the same...

"Where are my clothes, you psycho?!" I couldn't see his face at all...

"Oh... come now, Sean. If I returned your clothes to you, then we couldn't enjoy the little game I have planned."

Game?

"Where is Yami?!"

"Ah yes... Aaron. Your friend is already dead."

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"W-what?"

"I couldn't have him get away and find Mark, not could I?" he turned away to grab something off a table to my right.

"And I most definitely couldn't bring him back here now that you two know my little plan..." he murmured, tracing a glinting, silver blade across my exposed flesh. I quivered in terror. What was he gonna do to me...?

"Please... Let me go..." His response was a loud bellow of laughter.

"Well... since you asked so nicely... hmmmm... no." he sliced into my skin and I threw my head back with a yowl.

"Now... are you going to apologize for pushing me down?"

"No..." I growled in pain. Probably not the best response there, Jackaboy... Another cut came as a result.

"Agh!" I hissed, throwing my head back once more.

"What was that, Sean?"

I decided I wasn't backing down to this psycho.

"I said... no." Another cut. "Aghh!"

"You think this makes you strong, Sean?!" he yelled, cutting again. I squirmed helplessly, feeling the blood drip down the sides of my torso.

"NO! It makes you stubborn and stupid!" He answered his own question, cutting deeper.

"You gonna give up now, Sean?!"

I was quiet, huffing.

"I'll take that as a yes... okay now. We just have to clean you up a bit."

He turned again and I arched my neck to get a look at what he was doing. He set the knife splattered in my blood down on the metal table with a clatter. Then he picked up a simple looking copper rod. I began to tremble in fear as he put it in an old fashion lantern and began heating it on the fire inside.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

"What did I say? I must clean you up..."

I watched in terror as he pulled out the rod, now burning bright orange with the heat.

"This will only hurt a little..."

"Wait, wait, no-aaaagh!"

I got no warning as it was thrust onto my skin, searing it. I hit my head back against the table I laid on and yowled in pain.

"Good... good..." he murmured with a sickly smile.

"Please..."

"What was that?" He asked, burning me yet again. I felt tears sting my eyes and I bit down on the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood. A smell rose up around the room and I almost threw up when I realized that was the scent of myself basically cooking.

"Oh God... please stop..."

"I love your accent... it sounds very nice when you beg." He cackled, placing the smoldering rod on me again. Oh God, the pain. It was unbearable!

"Now... will you try to escape again."

I just shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Good." Then the rag was placed over my face.

"Mark... Yami..." I murmured. Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this because Jack sure didn't... Anyways, this chapter is longer than the first... so I hope to keep the chapters around this length. No promises though. Hah. Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments! They are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark**

I glanced around my hotel room in silence, then looked at the phone for probably the fifteenth time.

"Come on... come on."

Then it came. I opened the text and downloaded the picture, scared to see what was going to pop up on my screen.

Jack laid passed out on a table, blood covering his shirtless torso. I drew in a sharp breath. There were no words... just the picture.

"What do I do...? WHAT?" Just as quickly as I had started to feel it, the anger turned into fear. Wait... where was Yami?

I had to go. Where, I didn't know. Just... somewhere. I was in London. I could just walk around and not stick out, just to pass the time. Then it hit me. I barely knew them... but maybe, just maybe they could help.

* * *

"Mark?" The dark haired, older Brit answered the door.

"Hey Phil. I know this is sudden, and weird. But you gotta help me."

The person said not to get the police involved. Well, Dan and Phil were far from the police. But to share with someone what I was experiencing... just that comfort right now was all I needed.

"Dan?!" Phil turned and called into the apartment. The younger appeared.

"Mark?"

"That's what I said!" Phil exclaimed. I sighed.

"Alright... please... just let me inside. I'll explain everything. He'll know where I am."

"Who?" Phil asked before Dan pushed him aside to pull me into their apartment. He led me to their living room area, Phil following close behind.

"Okay wait... I'm confused. What is-" Phil started, but Dan cut him off.

"How did they find you?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be confused. I had just sat down on the couch, but I flew to my feet again. "You know who's doing this?!"

"Dan?!" Phil asked.

"No, no. Calm down. I don't know who they are, I just know of them... they tormented me for a couple weeks, then disappeared. They haven't messaged me in almost a week."

"They just started doing this to me yesterday... or today. I can't remember." I said. Dan nodded.

"Well... what have they done?" he asked.

"They took Jack and Yami."

"What?" Phil seemed shocked.

"We need to do something..." I sat back down. "But I don't know what."

"We have to call the police!" Phil said.

"No!" Dan and I said in unison.

"They tell me not to... or else they'll kill one of them." That's when I froze.

"What?" Phil asked, noticing me thinking.

"Oh God..."

"What?" Dan pushed.

"I went to see Yami and that's when I found out they took him. They had killed his girlfriend and I... I couldn't just leave her like that! I called the police to leave a tip. Oh God! What if they killed Yami because of me?" I put my head in my hands and felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"We can try to help you, Mark... but I don't know how." Phil's voice sounded uncertain. I looked up to see Dan had stood up and was pacing. When I looked up, he stopped, snapping his fingers.

"Maybe we could- nope... never mind. Bad idea." As I watched him hang his head and stand there, a tiny glint caught my eye in the window. Oh... my God.

"Dan, look out!" I flew from the couch and tackled Dan to the floor right before hearing the glass shatter. "GET DOWN!"

I looked down into Dan's terror filled eyes.

"What just happened?"

I sat up to see Phil cowering on the couch.

"You alright?" I asked, receiving a nod and a squeak from the older Brit. Then I saw it. The bullet hole in their wall. I got off of Dan and sat back, my legs tucked under me. Dan sat up and stared in awe.

"Y-you saved my life."

"Oh God, Dan!" Phil seemed to finally process what had just happened and tackled his best friend in a hug, starting to sob. I remained quiet, not taking my eyes off that little hole. Then it dawned on me...

"They're trying to kill us all..."

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry this was super short, I'm just having a lot of writer's block with a little bit of laziness. I need a project to get me back on track. Want a short oneshot of a ship you have? Even if I don't know the ship, maybe I could do some research. PM me an idea you have and I can write something for you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
